1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for connecting a plurality of operating cords of an architectural covering, such as a window covering, to a single pull cord. In particular, the invention relates to a connector for releasably holding operating cords, so as to safeguard children who might become entangled between the cords.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such cord connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,140, 5,592,983 and 5,560,414, each having two hingedly connected parts. A pull cord is connected to the bottom of each connector, and a plurality of operating cords are clamped between its closed, hingedly connected parts. If the head of a child becomes entangled between the operating cords, the outward directed force on the cords causes the parts to move apart and hingedly open. The cords are then no longer clamped between the two parts and are released, thereby releasing the child's head.
One drawback of such known cord connectors is that the operating cords have to be clamped sufficiently tightly between the two hingedly connected parts of each of them, so that the cords are not pulled out of the grip of the two parts when its blind is being operated normally by pulling on its pull cord. Such a minimum clamping force between the two hingedly connected parts must, however, be overcome to open the connector when a child is entangled in its cords. Unfortunately, this minimum clamping force is usually too great for the connector to be considered “child-safe”. This is because the grip of the connector parts usually exceeds the maximum force which an entangled child would be likely to exert against the cords.